


Chambre double

by Aledane



Series: Self-indulgent shit <3 [1]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur is a stress-driven pining fool, M/M, Somehow they work, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, That's it that's the plot, Venec is a flirt, thats love bitch
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledane/pseuds/Aledane
Summary: Arthur et Vénec sont deux collègues en voyage. Il n'y a qu'un seul lit.
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon/Venec (Kaamelott)
Series: Self-indulgent shit <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015762
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Chambre double

En amour comme en voyage, le caractère bénéfique de l’expérience dépendait avant tout du bon partenaire. Et rien ne permettait de le découvrir aussi efficacement que le ton monotone d’un réceptionniste dont l’expression blasée était illuminée par la lumière bleue de son écran.

« Désolé, mais vous avez réservé un lit double. On vous a envoyé un email de confirmation, et comme vous ne vous êtes pas manifesté… »

« C’est pas moi qui m’occupe des déplacements. » répondit Arthur, les dents serrées. « Y a un département pour ça, même qu’ils sont payés. Un peu trop, il semblerait, vu leurs capacités. »

« Ne vous énervez pas, Monsieur. Je vais regarder si on ne peut pas vous trouver une chambre à deux lits… » Bruits de clavier et de souris. « Bon, on dirait bien que non. C’est la haute saison, en ce moment… »

Arthur ne l’écoutait déjà plus, trop pris dans un fantasme où il balancerait l’ordi à travers la pièce avant de s’écrouler la tête contre le tapis pour ne plus jamais refaire surface. Les voyages d’affaire, ce n’était jamais bon pour ses nerfs. C’était la recette du désastre : retards, stress, imprévus et employés absolument pas aidants. Surtout que cette fois-ci, l’enjeu était de taille. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de revenir au bureau avec un échec.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, accompagnée par la voix chaude de son compagnon de voyage : « Hé, faut pas s’énerver, Arthur. » fit Vénec. « C’est juste une chambre. »

Oui. Parce qu’il fallait en parler, aussi, du facteur Vénec.

En tant que responsable de projet, Arthur avait déjà eu le (dé)plaisir de voyager avec une bonne partie des employés de l’entreprise. Si Vénec avait été bien plus supportable en avion que Léodagan ou Bohort, ça n’enlevait rien au fait que sa présence ne rendait pas la situation plus facile à vivre pour Arthur.

Vénec, c’était pas n’importe qui. En plus d’être le responsable marketing de la boite et un ami proche de Léodagan, c’était aussi un rappel régulier et lancinant qu’Arthur était très très attiré par les types aux beaux yeux bleus qui profitaient du dress-code relâché de l’entreprise pour débarquer chaque matin au bureau dans des joggings moches dont même un hipster n’aurait pas voulu. Et qui faisaient le meilleur café de l’étage. Et qui persistaient à porter des col V qui attiraient le regard d’Arthur vers le bas. Et qui étaient putain d’intelligents sous leurs airs de dealer de beuh. Et qui avaient le genre de sourire qui donnaient l’envie à Arthur de fondre sur sa chaise de bureau.

Il fallait qu’il arrête avec les pluriels. Des types comme Vénec, ça cachait des cases dans son bingo personnel dont il ignorait jusque-là l’existence.

« Je _sais_. » soupira-t-il. « C’est juste‒ » il se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage. « C’est sans doute le projet le plus important qu’aura jamais la boite, alors si ça commence déjà à merder dès l’hôtel… »

« Y a rien qui merde. On va aller dans la chambre, tu vas te reposer, et demain on sera bien frais pour le truc. Ça te va ? »

Non, ça n’allait pas. Arthur n’était pas psychologiquement apte à partager un lit avec un mec qui faisait ressortir ses pires sensations de crush adolescent, surtout quand la lumière tamisée des lampes de la réception donnait à la scène un côté bien trop intime. Il n’aurait pas su dire par quel miracle son collègue ne sentait pas l’accélération de son rythme cardiaque alors qu’il lui frottait le dos dans un geste de réconfort.

« On est chambre 208, c’est pas loin. » continua Vénec en l’attirant vers l’ascenseur. _Reprends-toi, bordel. T’as plus quinze ans_ , songea Arthur tandis que la cabine montait les étages. Ils déambulèrent dans les couloirs jusqu’à se retrouver face à leur porte, qui s’ouvrit sous l’effet de la carte électronique.

Arthur avait eu le vague espoir de trouver dans la chambre un canapé sur lequel il aurait pu se dévouer à passer la nuit. Mais non, il n’y avait que le lit, solide et imposant, recouvert de ses draps clairs et de deux petites plaquettes de chocolat.

« Ah ben on n’est pas si mal reçu ! » s’exclama Vénec en commençant illico à déballer la sienne, tandis qu’Arthur mourait intérieurement. Il cala sa valise hors du chemin et accepta sans broncher le bout de chocolat que lui tendait son compagnon de voyage.

« Je sais pas toi, mais je prendrai bien une douche. » lui lança Vénec en envoyant sa boulette d’emballage en direction de la poubelle, qu’il manqua de peu. « L’avion, ça m’a crevé. »

Arthur acquiesça vaguement. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit en mâchonnant son chocolat. Tout tournait dans sa tête : le rendez-vous de demain, la fatigue, l’anticipation de la nuit à venir, Vénec… Le bruit de la douche meublait le silence de la chambre. Au bout d’un moment, Arthur se décida à se changer pour la nuit. Valait mieux le faire maintenant que lorsque Vénec serait là, à la fois trop proche et trop éloigné.

Bordel, dès leur retour, il allait ravaler sa fierté et retélécharger Tinder. Ça se voyait qu’il était depuis trop longtemps sans baise.

Il n’était certainement pas prêt pour la vision de Vénec au sortir de la douche, les cheveux assombris par l’humidité et un cortège de gouttelettes guidant le regard vers des parties de son corps qu’Arthur s’était promis de ne pas fixer comme un con. Il sursauta quand son collègue se laissa tomber sur le lit avec un soupir satisfait : « Oh putain, ça fait du bien. Tu devrais essayer, ils ont un sol qui chauffe. »

« Quoi, un hypocauste ? » répondit Arthur.

« Je sais pas c’est quoi le mot, mais en tout cas, ça chauffe. »

Arthur remonta le drap au-dessus de ses jambes. « Je testerai demain matin, alors. »

Vénec roula vers lui pour se glisser à son tour sous la couverture, dans un craquement de lit qui sembla résonner contre les murs de la chambre. La lampe s’éteignit dans un claquement d’interrupteur et bientôt, Arthur ne trouva que la pénombre pour écouter ses pensées.

Il était profondément conscient du corps étendu à côté du sien, de l’effort infime qu’il faudrait pour se tourner et faire _quelque chose_ , il ne savait pas trop quoi. À en juger par le bruit de sa respiration, Vénec ne dormait pas encore ; impression confirmée par sa voix qui s’éleva dans le noir : « Te tracasse pas trop pour demain. J’te connais, tu vas épater la galerie. »

« Plus facile à dire qu’à faire. » marmonna Arthur.

« Oh, j’me fais pas de soucis. Tout le monde sait que je viens avec toi uniquement pour faire joli. C’est toi, notre arsenal. »

« Je… merci. »

« De rien. Allez, dors, champion. On va être bien occupés, demain. »

* * *

Arthur mit du temps à se réveiller. Le sommeil dont il venait était profond et immensément confortable. La suite le fut beaucoup moins.

Le fait de se réveiller pressé de la tête aux pieds contre son collègue était déjà gênant en soi. Mais alors avec la jambe d’Arthur glissée entre celles de Vénec et son bras passé en travers de ses épaules, ça atteignait des sommets. Surtout avec des doigts enfouis dans les cheveux qu’il avait dénoués pour dormir.

Arthur commençait à penser que le destin lui en voulait à lui personnellement. Quel genre de supplice de Tantale à la con c’était ? Comment allait-il pouvoir rentrer au bureau et faire comme avant, maintenant qu’il savait ce que ça faisait de se retrouver dans les bras de Vénec ?

La surprise avait dû lui arracher un quelconque mouvement, puisque son collègue commença à papillonner des yeux, visiblement réveillé. Ou bien pas tant que ça, vu comment il raffermit sa prise autour de la taille d’Arthur.

« On devrait sans doute se lever. » marmonna ce dernier.

Sa propre voix lui semblait comme détachée de la réalité, étouffée par les draps blancs et le corps chaud lové contre le sien. Il dut retenir de justesse un gémissement lorsque Vénec se détacha de lui pour fouiller vaguement la table de chevet à la recherche de son téléphone.

« En vrai, il est seulement 8h12. » fit-il, la main toujours enfouie dans les cheveux d’Arthur. Ses doigts décrivaient des cercles machinaux sur son cuir chevelu, comme par inadvertance. Arthur était bien content d’être déjà allongé, parce qu’il était presque sûr que ses jambes flageolantes l’auraient lâché. « Le truc est seulement à treize heures. On peut bien trainer un peu, nan ? »

« Il y a une demi-heure de trajet. » marmonna Arthur. « Et il faut qu’on mange. »

« Ben alors ? Ça nous laisse quand même pas mal de temps. »

« Y a le petit déjeuner… »

« On s’en fout, le room-service est couvert par les frais professionnel. »

« T’es fort, pour convaincre les gens, toi. »

« Hé, on m’a pas engagé seulement pour mes beaux yeux. » répondit Vénec avec un clin d’œil.

Les mots qui tombèrent de la bouche d’Arthur à ce moment précis n’étaient absolument pas réfléchis. Ils débaroulèrent sans le moindre égard pour son consentement, engaillardis par la proximité du visage de Vénec et le point de vue plongeant qu’Arthur avait sur ses iris lumineuses.

« C’est vrai que tes yeux sont beaux. »

Jusque-là, tout ce qu’ils avaient fait pouvait passer ‒ un peu difficilement, mais bon, voilà ‒ pour de la simple camaraderie entre collègue d’une boite à l’état d’esprit détendu. Mais ce genre de remarque, lorsqu’ils étaient si proches qu’Arthur pouvait compter les cils de Vénec, appartenait à un tout autre registre.

« Ah bon ? Tu trouves ? »

Arthur déglutit. « Je‒ Ben oui, ‘fin, on a bien dû te le dire avant, non ? »

Le sourire qui étira les lèvres de Vénec était criant de sincérité. « Toi, tu me l’avais jamais dit. »

« Ben du coup… voilà. » marmonna Arthur.

Vénec haussa les sourcils avec un sourire en coin. « Et moi non plus. »

« De quoi ? »

« Moi non plus, je t’avais jamais dit que tes yeux sont beaux. »

La chaleur qui montait au visage d’Arthur était insoutenable. Elle colorait son cou, ses joues, ses oreilles, remontait le long de ses tempes et lui donnait l’envie contradictoire de se cacher sous les draps et d’anéantir la distance entre le corps de Vénec et le sien.

Au final, l’envie qui l’emporta était sans doute la plus profitable.

Les lèvres de Vénec étaient douces et pliables, s’ouvrant facilement pour l’accueillir. Arthur pouvait le sentir sourire à travers le baiser, tandis qu’ils retombaient contre les draps dans un fouillis de mains curieuses et de jambes entrelacées.

« Putain, ça fait si longtemps que j’veux faire ça… » murmura Vénec alors qu’il glissait ses doigts sous son haut de pyjama.

« Et moi donc. » siffla Arthur en retour. La peau de Vénec brûlait sous ses doigts, tandis que son poids le pressait contre le lit. « Des mois que j’t’ai dans la tête… J’en pouvais plus. »

« Alors c’était pas moi qui m’imaginait des trucs. Y’m semblait bien que t’étais bizarre, hier. »

Arthur enfouit son visage dans le creux de l’épaule de Vénec, le souffle court. La peau y était tendre là où il l’attaqua de ses lèvres, puis avec l’ombre d’une dent. Vénec tremblait et soupirait au-dessus de lui, comme un instrument dont Arthur commençait tout juste à pincer les cordes.

Soudain, un bruit de notification de téléphone retentit.

« C’est le tien, nan. » murmura Vénec, la main toujours en train de palper son torse avec curiosité.

« Je crois, ouais. » soupira Arthur. « Merde, me dit pas que le rendez-vous est avancé… »

Il se dégagea avec regret de la prise de Vénec pour consulter son smartphone. L’intitulé du mail lui arracha un sourire.

« Je sais pas ce qui te fait cet effet-là, » déclara son partenaire en se redressant pour venir lui embrasser la nuque. « Mais ça te va bien au teint. »

« C’est l’hôtel. » gloussa Arthur. « Ils ont des lits jumeaux qui se sont dégagés, ils veulent savoir si ça nous intéresse toujours ? »

Vénec haussa un sourcil. « Et tu vas leur répondre quoi ? »

Arthur roula des yeux, puis l’entraina dans un nouveau baiser.


End file.
